The invention relates to apoptosis.
There are two general ways by which cells die. The most easily recognized way is by necrosis, which is usually caused by an injury that is severe enough to disrupt cellular homeostasis. Typically, the cell""s osmotic pressure is disturbed and, consequently, the cell swells and then ruptures. When the cellular contents are spilled into the surrounding tissue space, an inflammatory response often ensues.
The second general way by which cells die is referred to as apoptosis, or programmed cell death. Apoptosis often occurs so rapidly that it is difficult to detect. This may help to explain why the involvement of apoptosis in a wide spectrum of biological processes has only recently been recognized.
The apoptosis pathway has been highly conserved throughout evolution, and plays a critical role in embryonic development, viral pathogenesis, cancer, autoimmune disorders, and neurodegenerative disease. For example, inappropriate apoptosis may cause or contribute to AIPS, Alzheimer""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS), retinitis pigmentosa and other diseases of the retina, myelodysplastic syndrome (e.g. aplastic anemia), toxin-induced liver disease, including alcoholism, and ischemic injury (e.g. myocardial infarction, stroke, and reperfusion injury). Conversely, the failure of an apoptotic response has been implicated in the development of cancer, particularly follicular lymphoma, p53-mediated carcinomas, and hormone-dependent tumors, in autoimmune disorders, such as lupus erythematosis and multiple sclerosis, and in viral infections, including those associated with herpes virus, poxvirus, and adenovirus.
In patients infected with HIV-1, mature CD4+ T lymphocytes respond to stimulation from mitogens or super-antigens by undergoing apoptosis. However, the great majority of these cells are not infected with the virus. Thus, inappropriate antigen-induced apoptosis could be responsible for the destruction of this vital part of the immune system in the early stages of HIV infection.
Baculoviruses encode proteins that are termed inhibitors of apoptosis proteins (IAPs) because they inhibit the apoptosis that would otherwise occur when insect cells are infected by the virus. These proteins is are thought to work in a manner that is independent of other viral-proteins. The baculovirus IAP genes include sequences encoding a ring zinc finger-like motif (RZF), which is presumed to be directly involved in DNA binding, and two N-terminal domains that consist of a 70 amino acid repeat motif termed a BIR domain (Baculovirus IAP Repeat).
In general, the invention features a substantially pure DNA molecule, such as a genomic, cDNA, or synthetic DNA molecule, that encodes a mammalian IAP polypeptide. This DNA may be incorporated into a vector, into a cell, which may be a mammalian, yeast, or bacterial cell, or into a transgenic animal or embryo thereof. In preferred embodiments, the DNA molecule is a murine gene (e.g., m-xiap, m-hiap-1, or m-hiap-2) or a human gene (e.g., xiap, hiap-1, or hiap-2). In most preferred embodiments the IAP gene is a human IAP gene. In other various preferred embodiments, the cell is a transformed cell. In related aspects, the invention features a transgenic animal containing a transgene that encodes an IAP polypeptide that is expressed in or delivered to tissue normally susceptible to apoptosis, i.e., to a tissue that may be harmed by either the induction or repression of apoptosis. In yet another aspect, the invention features DNA encoding fragments of IAP polypeptides including the BIR domains and the RZF domains provided herein.
In specific embodiments, the invention features DNA sequences substantially identical to the DNA sequences shown in FIGS. 1-6, or fragments thereof. In another aspect, the invention also features RNA which is encoded by the DNA described herein. Preferably, the RNA is mRNA. In another embodiment the RNA is antisense RNA.
In another aspect, the invention features a substantially pure polypeptide having a sequence substantially identical to one of the IAP amino acid sequences shown in FIGS. 1-6.
In a second aspect, the invention features a substantially pure DNA which includes a promoter capable of expressing the IAP gene in a cell susceptible to apoptosis. In preferred embodiments, the IAP gene is xiap, hiap-1, or hiap-2. Most preferably, the genes are human or mouse genes. The gene encoding hiap-2 may be the full-length gene, as shown in FIGS. 3A-3G, or a truncated variant, such as a variant having a deletion of the sequence boxed in FIG. 3E.
In preferred embodiments, the promoter is the promoter native to an IAP gene. Additionally, transcriptional and translational regulatory regions are, preferably, those native to an IAP gene. In another aspect, the invention provides transgenic cell lines and transgenic animals. The transgenic cells of the invention are preferably cells that are altered in their apoptotic response. In preferred embodiments, the transgenic cell is a fibroblast, neuronal cell, a lymphocyte cell, a glial cell, an embryonic stem cell, or an insect cell. Most preferably, the neuron is a motor neuron and the lymphocyte is a CD4+ T cell.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of inhibiting apoptosis that involves producing a transgenic cell having a transgene encoding an IAP polypeptide. The transgene is integrated into the genome of the cell in a way that allows for expression. Furthermore, the level of expression in the cell is sufficient to inhibit apoptosis.
In a related aspect, the invention features a transgenic animal, preferably a mammal, more preferably a rodent, and most preferably a mouse, having either increased copies of at least one IAP gene inserted into the genome (mutant or wild-type), or a knockout of at least one IAP gene in the genome. The transgenic animals will express either an increased or a decreased amount of IAP polypeptide, depending on the construct used and the nature of the genomic alteration. For example, utilizing a nucleic acid molecule that encodes all or part of an IAP to engineer a knockout mutation in an IAP gene would generate an animal with decreased expression of either all or part of the corresponding IAP polypeptide. In contrast, inserting exogenous copies of all or part of an IAP gene into the genome, preferably under the control of active regulatory and promoter elements, would lead to increased expression or the corresponding IAP polypeptide.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of detecting an IAP gene in a cell by contacting the IAP gene, or a portion thereof (which is greater than 9 nucleotides, and preferably greater than 18 nucleotides in length), with a preparation of genomic DNA from the cell. The IAP gene and the genomic DNA are brought into contact under conditions that allow for hybridization (and therefore, detection) of DNA sequences in the cell that are at least 50% identical to the DNA encoding HIAP-1, HIAP-2, or XIAP polypeptides.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of producing an IAP polypeptide. This method involves providing a cell with DNA encoding all or part of an IAP polypeptide (which is positioned for expression in the cell), culturing the cell under conditions that allow for expression of the DNA, and isolating the IAP polypeptide. In preferred embodiments, the IAP polypeptide is expressed by DNA that is under the control of a constitutive or inducible promotor. As described herein, the promotor may be a heterologous promotor.
In another aspect, the invention features substantially pure mammalian IAP polypeptide. Preferably, the polypeptide includes an amino acid sequence that is substantially identical to all, or to a fragment of, the amino acid sequence shown in any one of FIGS. 1-4. Most preferably, the polypeptide is the XIAP, HIAP-1, HIAP-2, M-XIAP, M-HIAP-1, or M-HIAP-2 polypeptide. Fragments including one or more BIR domains (to the exclusion of the RZF), the RZF domain (to the exclusion of the BIR domains), and a RZF domain with at least one BIR domain, as provided herein, are also a part of the invention.
In another aspect, the invention features a recombinant mammalian polypeptide that is capable of modulating apoptosis. The polypeptide may include at least a ring zinc finger domain and a BIR domain as defined herein. In preferred embodiments, the invention features (a) a substantially pure polypeptide, and (b) an oligonucleotide encoding the polypeptide. In instances were the polypeptide includes a ring zinc finger domain, the ring zinc finger domain will have a sequence conforming to: Glu-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Lys-Xaa3-Cys-Met-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa3-Xaa1-Phe-Xaa1-Pro-Cys-Gly-His-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Ala-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Pro-Xaa1-Cys, where Xaa1 is any amino acid, Xaa2 is Glu or Asp, Xaa3 is Val or Ile (SEQ ID NO:1); and where the polypeptide includes at least one BIR domain, the BIR domain will have a sequence conforming to: Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Arg-Leu-Xaa1-Thr-Phe-Xaa1-Xaa1-Trp-Pro-Xaa2-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa2-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Leu-Ala-Xaa1-Ala-Gly-Phe-Tyr-Tyr-Xaa1-Gly-Xaa1-Xaa1-Asp-Xaa1-Val-Xaa1-Cys-Phe-Xaa1-Cys-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Trp-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Asp-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-His-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Pro-Xaa1-Cys-Xaa1-Phe-Val, where Xaa1may be any amino acid and Xaa2 may be any amino acid or may be absent (SEQ ID NO:2).
In various preferred embodiments the polypeptide has at least two or, more preferably at least three BIR domains, the RZF domain has one of the IAP sequences shown in FIGS. 6A-6F, and the BIR domains are comprised of BIR domains shown in FIGS. 5A-5F. In other preferred embodiments the BIR domains are at the amino terminal end of the protein relative to the RZF domain, which is at or near the carboxyl terminus of the polypeptide.
In another aspect, the invention features an IAP gene isolated according to the method involving: (a) providing a sample of DNA; (b) providing a pair of oligonucleotides having sequence homology to a conserved region of an IAP disease-resistance gene; (c) combining the pair of oligonucleotides with the cell DNA sample under conditions suitable for polymerase chain reaction-mediated DNA amplification; and (d) isolating the amplified IAP gene or fragment thereof.
In preferred embodiments, the amplification is carried out using a reverse-transcription polymerase chain reaction, for example, the RACE method. In another aspect, the invention features an IAP gene isolated according to the method involving: (a) providing a preparation of DNA; (b) providing a detectably labelled DNA sequence having homology to a conserved region of an IAP gene; (c) contacting the preparation of DNA with the detectably-labelled DNA sequence under hybridization conditions providing detection of genes having 50% or greater nucleotide sequence identity; and (d) identifying an IAP gene by its association with the detectable label.
In another aspect, the invention features an IAP gene isolated according to the method involving: (a) providing a cell sample; (b) introducing by transformation into the cell sample a candidate IAP gene; (c) expressing the candidate IAP gene within the cell sample; and (d) determining whether the cell sample exhibits an altered apoptotic response, whereby a response identifies an IAP gene.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of identifying an IAP gene in a cell, involving: (a) providing a preparation of cellular DNA (for example, from the human genome or a cDNA library (such as a cDNA library isolated from a cell type which undergoes apoptosis); (b) providing a detectably-labelled DNA sequence (for example, prepared by the methods of the invention) having homology to a conserved region of an IAP gene; (c) contacting the preparation of cellular DNA with the detectably-labelled DNA sequence under hybridization conditions providing detection of genes having 50% nucleotide or greater sequence identity; and (d) identifying an IAP gene by its association with the detectable label.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of isolating an IAP gene from a recombinant library, involving: (a) providing a recombinant library; (b) contacting the library with a detectably-labelled gene fragment produced according to the PCR method of the invention under hybridization conditions providing detection of genes having 50% or greater nucleotide sequence identity; and (c) isolating an IAP gene by its association with the detectable label. In another aspect, the invention features a method of identifying an IAP gene involving: (a) providing a cell tissue sample; (b) introducing by transformation into the cell sample a candidate IAP gene; (c) expressing the candidate IAP gene within the cell sample; and (d) determining whether the cell sample exhibits inhibition of apoptosis, whereby a change in (i.e. modulation of) apoptosis identifies an IAP gene. Preferably, the cell sample is a cell type that may be assayed for apoptosis (e.g., T cells, B cells, neuronal cells, baculovirus-infected insect cells, glial cells, embryonic stem cells, and fibroblasts). The candidate IAP gene is obtained, for example, from a cDNA expression library, and the response assayed is the inhibition of apoptosis.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of inhibiting apoptosis in a mammal wherein the method includes: (a) providing DNA encoding at least one IAP polypeptide to a cell that is susceptible to apoptosis; wherein the DNA is integrated into the genome of the cell and is positioned for expression in the cell; and the IAP gene is under the control of regulatory sequences suitable for controlled expression of the gene(s); wherein the IAP transgene is expressed at a level sufficient to inhibit apoptosis relative to a cell lacking the IAP transgene. The DNA integrated into the genome may encode all or part of an IAP polypeptide. It may, for example, encode a ring zinc finger and one or more BIR domains. In contrast, it may encode either the ring zinc finger alone, or one or more BIR domains alone. Skilled artisans will appreciate that IAP polypeptides may also be administered directly to inhibit undesirable apoptosis.
In a related aspect, the invention features a method of inhibiting apoptosis by producing a cell that has integrated, into its genome, a transgene that includes the IAP gene, or a fragment thereof. The IAP gene may be placed under the control of a promoter providing constitutive expression of the IAP gene. Alternatively, the IAP transgene may be placed under the control of a promoter that allows expression of the gene to be regulated by environmental stimuli. For example, the IAP gene may be expressed using a tissue-specific or cell type-specific promoter, or by a promoter that is activated by the introduction of an external signal or agent, such as a chemical signal or agent. In preferred embodiments the cell is a lymphocyte, a neuronal cell, a glial cell, or a fibroblast. In other embodiments, the cell in an HIV-infected human, or in a mammal suffering from a neurodegenerative disease, an ischemic injury, a toxin-induced liver disease, or a myelodysplastic syndrome.
In a related aspect, the invention provides a method of inhibiting apoptosis in a mammal by providing an apoptosis-inhibiting amount of IAP polypeptide. The IAP polypeptide may be a full-length polypeptide, or it may be one of the fragments described herein.
In another aspect, the invention features a purified antibody that binds specifically to an IAP family protein. Such an antibody may be used in any standard immunodetection method for the identification of an IAP polypeptide. Preferably, the antibody binds specifically to XIAP, HIAP-1, or HIAP-2. In various embodiments, the antibody may react with other IAP polypeptides or may be specific for one or a few IAP polypeptides. The antibody may be a monoclonal or a polyclonal antibody. Preferably, the antibody reacts specifically with only one of the IAP polypeptides, for example, reacts with murine and human xiap, but not with hiap-1 or hiap-2 from other mammalian species.
The antibodies of the invention may be prepared by a variety of methods. For example, the IAP polypeptide, or antigenic fragments thereof, can be administered to an animal in order to induce the production of polyclonal antibodies. Alternatively, antibodies used as described herein may be monoclonal antibodies, which are prepared using hybridoma technology (see, e.g., Kohler et al., Nature 256:495, 1975; Kohler et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 6:511, 1976; Kohler et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 6:292, 1976; Hammerling et al., In Monoclonal Antibodies and T Cell Hybridomas, Elsevier, N.Y., 1981). The invention features antibodies that specifically bind human or murine IAP polypeptides, or fragments thereof. In particular the invention features xe2x80x9cneutralizingxe2x80x9d antibodies. By xe2x80x9cneutralizingxe2x80x9d antibodies is meant antibodies that interfere with any of the biological activities of IAP polypeptides, particularly the ability of IAPs to inhibit apoptosis. The neutralizing antibody may reduce the ability of IAP polypeptides to inhibit polypeptides by, preferably 50%, more perferably by 70, and most preferably by 90% or more. Any standard assay of apoptosis, including those described herein, may be used to assess neutralizing antibodies.
In addition to intact monoclonal and polyclonal anti-IAP antibodies, the invention features various genetically engineered antibodies, humanized antibodies, and antibody fragments, including F(abxe2x80x2)2, Fabxe2x80x2, Fab, Fv and sFv fragments. Antibodies can be humanized by methods known in the art, e.g., monoclonal antibodies with a desired binding specificity can be commercially humanized (Scotgene, Scotland; Oxford Molecular, Palo
Alto, Calif.). Fully human antibodies, such as those expressed in transgenic animals, are also features of the invention (Green et al., Nature Genetics 7:13-21, 1994).
Ladner (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,946,778 and 4,704,692) describes methods for preparing single polypeptide chain antibodies. Ward et al. (Nature 341:544-546, 1989) describe the preparation of heavy chain variable domains, which they term xe2x80x9csingle domain antibodies,xe2x80x9d which have high antigen-binding affinities. McCafferty et al. (Nature 348:552-554, 1990) show that complete antibody V domains can be displayed on the surface of fd bacteriophage, that the phage bind specifically to antigen, and that rare phage (one in a million) can be isolated after affinity chromatography. Boss et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,397) describe various methods for producing immunoglobulines, and immunologically functional fragments thereof, which include at least the variable domains of the heavy and light chain in a single host cell. Cabilly et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,567) describe methods for preparing chimeric antibodies.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of identifying a compound that modulates apoptosis. The method includes providing a cell expressing an IAP polypeptide, contacting the cell with a candidate compound, and monitoring the expression of an IAP gene. An alteration in the level of expression of the IAP gene indicates the presence of a compound which modulates apoptosis. The compound may be an inhibitor or an enhancer of apoptosis. In various preferred embodiments, the cell is a fibroblast, a neuronal cell, a glial cell, a lymphocyte (T cell or B cell), or an insect cell; the polypeptide expression being monitored is XIAP, HIAP-1, HIAP-2, M-XIAP, M-HIAP-1, or M-HIAP-2 (i.e., human or murine).
In a related aspect, the invention features methods of detecting compounds that modulate apoptosis using the interaction trap technology and IAP polypeptides, or fragments thereof, as a component of the bait. In preferred embodiments, the compound being tested as a modulator of apoptosis is also a polypeptide.
In another aspect, the invention features a method for diagnosing a cell proliferation disease, or an increased likelihood of such a disease, using an IAP nucleic acid probe or antibody. Preferably, the disease is a cancer. Most preferably, the disease is selected from the group consisting of promyelocytic leukemia, a HeLa-type carcinoma, chronic myelogenous leukemia (preferably using xiap or hiap-2 related probes), lymphoblastic leukemia (preferably using a xiap related probe), Burkitt""s lymphoma (preferably using an hiap-1 related probe), colorectal adenocarcinoma, lung carcinoma, and melanoma (preferably using a xiap probe). Preferably, a diagnosis is indicated by a 2-fold increase in expression or activity, more preferably, at least a 10-fold increase in expression or activity.
Skilled artisans will recognize that a mammalian IAP, or a fragment thereof (as described herein), may serve as an active ingredient in a therapeutic composition. This composition, depending on the IAP or fragment included, may be used to modulate apoptosis and thereby treat any condition that is caused by a disturbance in apoptosis.
In addition, apoptosis may be induced in a cell by administering to the cell a negative regulator of the IAP-dependent anti-apoptotic pathway. The negative regulator may be, but is not limited to, an IAP polypeptide that includes a ring zinc finger, and an IAP polypeptide that includes a ring zinc finger and lacks at least one BIR domain. Alternatively, apoptosis may be induced in the cell by administering a gene encoding an IAP polypeptide, such as these two polypeptides. In yet another method, the negative regulator may be a purified antibody, or a fragment thereof, that binds specifically to an IAP polypeptide. For example, the antibody may bind to an approximately 26 kDa cleavage product of an IAP polypeptide that includes at least one BIR domain but lacks a ring zinc finger domain. The negative regulator may also be an IAP antisense mRNA molecule.
As summarized above, an IAP nucleic acid, or an IAP polypeptide may be used to modulate apoptosis. Furthermore, an IAP nucleic acid, or an IAP polypeptide, may be used in the manufacture of a medicament for the modulation of apoptosis.
By xe2x80x9cIAP genexe2x80x9d is meant a gene encoding a polypeptide having at least one BIR domain and a ring zinc finger domain which is capable of modulating (inhibiting or enhancing) apoptosis in a cell or tissue when provided by other intracellular or extracellular delivery methods. In preferred embodiments the IAP gene is a gene having about 50% or greater nucleotide sequence identity to at least one of the IAP amino acid encoding sequences of FIGS. 1-4 or portions thereof. Preferably, the region of sequence over which identity is measured is a region encoding at least one BIR domain and a ring zinc finger domain. Mammalian IAP genes include nucleotide sequences isolated from any mammalian source. Preferably, the mammal is a human.
The term xe2x80x9cIAP genexe2x80x9d is meant to encompass any member of the family of apoptosis inhibitory genes, which are characterized by their ability to modulate apoptosis. An IAP gene may encode a polypeptide that has at least 20%, preferably at least 30%, and most preferably at least 50% amino acid sequence identity with at least one of the conserved regions of one of the IAP members described herein (i.e., either the BIR or ring zinc finger domains from the human or murine xiap, hiap-1 and hiap-2). Representative members of the IAP gene family include, without limitation, the human and murine xiap, hiap-1, and hiap-2 genes.
By xe2x80x9cIAP proteinxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cIAP polypeptidexe2x80x9d is meant a polypeptide, or fragment thereof, encoded by an IAP gene.
By xe2x80x9cBIR domainxe2x80x9d is meant a domain having the amino acid sequence of the consensus sequence: Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Arg-Leu-Xaa1-Thr-Phe-Xaa1-Xaa1-Trp-Pro-Xaa2-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa2-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Leu-Ala-Xaa1-Ala-Gly-Phe-Tyr-Tyr-Xaa1-Gly-Xaa1-Xaa1-Asp-Xaa1-Val-Xaa1-Cys-Phe-Xaa1-Cys-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Trp-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Asp-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-His-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Pro-Xaa1-Cys-Xaa1-Phe-Val, wherein Xaa1is any amino acid and Xaa2 is any amino acid or is absent (SEQ ID NO:2). Preferably, the sequence is substantially identical to one of the BIR domain sequences provided for xiap, hiap-1, hiap-2 herein.
By xe2x80x9cBIR domainxe2x80x9d is also meant a domain having the amino acid sequance of amino acids 26-93, 163-230, or 265-330 of XIAP (SEQ ID NO: 4), amino acids 26-93, 1163-230, or 264-329 of M-XIAP (SEQ ID NO: 6), amino acids 29-96, 169-235, or 255-322 of HIAP-1 (SEQ ID NO; 10), amino acids 29-96, 169-235, or 255-322 of M-HIAP-1 (SEQ ID NO: 40), amino acids 46-113, 184250, 269-336 of HIAP-2 (SEQ ID NO: 8), or amino acids 25-92, 156-222, or 241-308 of M-HIAP-2 (SEQ ID NO: 42).
By xe2x80x9cring zinc fingerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cRZFxe2x80x9d is meant a domain having the amino acid sequence of the consensus sequence: Glu-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa2-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Lys-Xaa3-Cys-Met-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa3-Xaa1-Phe-Xaa1-Pro-Cys-Gly-His-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Ala-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Xaa1-Cys-Pro-Xaa1-Cys, wherein Xaa1is any amino acid, Xaa2 is Glu or Asp, and Xaa3 is Val or Ile (SEQ ID NO:1).
Preferably, the sequence is substantially identical to the RZF domains provided herein for the human or murine xiap, hiap-1, or hiap-2.
By xe2x80x9cring zinc fingerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cZFxe2x80x9d is also meant a domain having the amino acid sequence of consisting of amino acids 439-484 of XIAP (SEQ ID NO: 4), amino acids 438-483 of M-XIAP (SEQ ID NO: 6), amino acids 546-591 of HIAP-1 (SEQ ID NO: 10), amino acids 544-589 of M-HIAP-1 (SEQ ID) NO: 40), amino acids 560-605 of HIAP-2 (SEQ ID NO: 8), or amino acids or 541-578 of M-HIAP-2 (SEQ NO: 42), wherein said polypeptide is capable of modulating apoptosis of a mammalia cell.
By xe2x80x9cmodulating apoptosisxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caltering apoptosisxe2x80x9d is meant increasing or decreasing the number of cells that would otherwise undergo apoptosis in a given cell population. Preferably, the cell population is selected from a group including T cells, neuronal cells, fibroblasts, or any other cell line known to undergo apoptosis in a laboratory setting (e.g., the baculovirus infected insect cells). It will be appreciated that the degree of modulation provided by an IAP or modulating compound in a given assay will vary, but that one skilled in the art can determine the statistically significant change in the level of apoptosis which identifies an IAP or a compound which modulates an IAP.
By xe2x80x9cinhibiting apoptosisxe2x80x9d is meant any decrease in the number of cells which undergo apoptosis relative to an untreated control. Preferably, the decrease is at least 25%, more preferably the decrease is 50%, and most preferably the decrease is at least one-fold.
By xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d is meant any chain of more than two amino acids, regardless of post-translational modification such as glycosylation or phosphorylation.
By xe2x80x9csubstantially identicalxe2x80x9d is meant a polypeptide or nucleic acid exhibiting at least 50%, preferably 85%, more preferably 90%, and most preferably 95% homology to a reference amino acid or nucleic acid sequence. For polypeptides, the length of comparison sequences will generally be at least 16 amino acids, preferably at least 20 amino acids, more preferably at least 25 amino acids, and most preferably 35 amino acids. For nucleic acids, the length of comparison sequences will generally be at least 50 nucleotides, preferably at least 60 nucleotides, more preferably at least 75 nucleotides, and most preferably 110 nucleotides.
Sequence identity is typically measured using sequence analysis software with the default parameters specified therein (e.g., Sequence Analysis Software Package of the Genetics Computer Group, University of Wisconsin Biotechnology Center, 1710 University Avenue, Madison, Wis. 53705). This software program matches similar sequences by assigning degrees of homology to various substitutions, deletions, and other modifications. Conservative substitutions typically include substitutions within the following groups: glycine, alanine, valine, isoleucine, leucine; aspartic acid, glutamic acid, asparagine, glutamine; serine, threonine; lysine, arginine; and phenylalanine, tyrosine.
By xe2x80x9csubstantially pure polypeptidexe2x80x9d is meant a polypeptide that has been separated from the components that naturally accompany it. Typically, the polypeptide is substantially pure when it is at least 60%, by weight, free from the proteins and naturally-occurring organic molecules with which it is naturally associated. Preferably, the polypeptide is an IAP polypeptide that is at least 75%, more preferably at least 90%, and most preferably at least 99%, by weight, pure. A substantially pure IAP polypeptide may be obtained, for example, by extraction from a natural source (e.g. a fibroblast, neuronal cell, or lymphocyte) by expression of a recombinant nucleic acid encoding an IAP polypeptide, or by chemically synthesizing the protein. Purity can be measured by any appropriate method, e.g., by column chromatography, polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, or HPLC analysis.
A protein is substantially free of naturally associated components when it is separated from those contaminants which accompany it in its natural state. Thus, a protein which is chemically synthesized or produced in acellular system different from the cell from which it naturally originates will be substantially free from its naturally associated components. Accordingly, substantially pure polypeptides include those derived from eukaryotic organisms but synthesized in E. coli or other prokaryotes. By xe2x80x9csubstantially pure DNAxe2x80x9d is meant DNA that is free of the genes which, in the naturally-occurring genome of the organism from which the DNA of the invention is derived, flank the gene. The term therefore includes, for example, a recombinant DNA which is incorporated into a vector; into an autonomously replicating plasmid or virus; or into the genomic DNA of a prokaryote or eukaryote; or which exists as a separate molecule (e.g., a cDNA or a genomic or cDNA fragment produced by PCR or restriction endonuclease digestion) independent of other sequences. It also includes a recombinant DNA which is part of a hybrid gene encoding additional polypeptide sequence.
By xe2x80x9ctransformed cellxe2x80x9d is meant a cell into which (or into an ancestor of which) has been introduced, by means of recombinant DNA techniques, a DNA molecule encoding (as used herein) an IAP polypeptide.
By xe2x80x9ctransgenexe2x80x9d is meant any piece of DNA which is inserted by artifice into a cell, and becomes part of the genome of the organism which develops from that cell. Such a transgene may include a gene which is partly or entirely heterologous (i.e., foreign) to the transgenic organism, or may represent a gene homologous to an endogenous gene of the organism.
By xe2x80x9ctransgenicxe2x80x9d is meant any cell which includes a DNA sequence which is inserted by artifice into a cell and becomes part of the genome of the organism which develops from that cell. As used herein, the transgenic organisms are generally transgenic mammalian (e.g., rodents such as rats or mice) and the DNA (transgene) is inserted by artifice into the nuclear genome.
By xe2x80x9ctransformationxe2x80x9d is meant any method for introducing foreign molecules into a cell. Lipofection, calcium phosphate precipitation, retroviral delivery, electroporation, and biolistic transformation are just a few of the teachings which may be used. For example, biolistic transformation is a method for introducing foreign molecules into a cell using velocity driven microprojectiles such as tungsten or gold particles. Such velocity-driven methods originate from pressure bursts which include, but are not limited to, helium-driven, air-driven, and gunpowder-driven techniques. Biolistic transformation may be applied to the transformation or transfection of a wide variety of cell types and intact tissues including, without limitation, intracellular organelles (e.g., and mitochondria and chloroplasts), bacteria, yeast, fungi, algae, animal tissue, and cultured cells.
By xe2x80x9cpositioned for expressionxe2x80x9d is meant that the DNA molecule is positioned adjacent to a DNA sequence which directs transcription and translation of the sequence (i.e., facilitates the production of, e.g., an IAP polypeptide, a recombinant protein or a RNA molecule).
By xe2x80x9creporter genexe2x80x9d is meant a gene whose expression may be assayed; such genes include, without limitation, glucuronidase (GUS), luciferase, chloramphenicol transacetylase (CAT), and xcex2-galactosidase.
By xe2x80x9cpromoterxe2x80x9d is meant minimal sequence sufficient to direct transcription. Also included in the invention are those promoter elements which are sufficient to render promoter-dependent gene expression controllable for cell type-specific, tissue-specific or inducible by external signals or agents; such elements may be located in the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 regions of the native gene.
By xe2x80x9coperably linkedxe2x80x9d is meant that a gene and one or more regulatory sequences are connected in such a way as to permit gene expression when the appropriate molecules (e.g., transcriptional activator proteins are bound to the regulatory sequences).
By xe2x80x9cconserved regionxe2x80x9d is meant any stretch of six or more contiguous amino acids exhibiting at least 30%, preferably 50%, and most preferably 70% amino acid sequence identity between two or more of the IAP family members, (e.g., between human HIAP-1, HIAP-2, and XIAP).
Examples of preferred conserved regions are shown (as boxed or designated sequences) in FIGS. 5-7 and Tables 1 and 2, and include, without limitation, BIR domains and ring zinc finger domains.
By xe2x80x9cdetectably-labelledxe2x80x9d is meant any means for marking and identifying the presence of a molecule, e.g., an oligonucleotide probe or primer, a gene or fragment thereof, or a cDNA molecule. Methods for detectably-labelling a molecule are well known in the art and include, without limitation, radioactive labelling (e.g., with an isotope such as 32P or 35S) and nonradioactive labelling (e.g., chemiluminescent labelling, e.g., fluorescein labelling).
By xe2x80x9cantisense,xe2x80x9d as used herein in reference to nucleic acids, is meant a nucleic acid sequence, regardless of length, that is complementary to the coding strand of a gene.
By xe2x80x9cpurified antibodyxe2x80x9d is meant antibody which is at least 60%, by weight, free from proteins and naturally occurring organic molecules with which it is naturally associated. Preferably, the preparation is at least 75%, more preferably 90%, and most preferably at least 99%, by weight, antibody, e.g., an IAP specific antibody. A purified antibody may be obtained, for example, by affinity chromatography using recombinantly-produced protein or conserved motif peptides and standard techniques.
By xe2x80x9cspecifically bindsxe2x80x9d is meant an antibody that recognizes and binds a protein but that does not substantially recognize and bind other molecules in a sample, e.g., a biological sample, that naturally includes protein.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, and from the claims.